


She Keeps Me Warm

by proudwlw



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Feels, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudwlw/pseuds/proudwlw
Summary: Mandy has something to confess to Sonya (Fix it fic. Takes place after Smackdown on 4/17/2020)
Relationships: Sonya Deville & Mandy Rose, Sonya Deville/Mandy Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	She Keeps Me Warm

Mandy Rose could not believe what just happened. She swallowed hard as she walked backstage with Otis. Slightly annoyed that he was standing so close to her. What was that? What did that mean? Her eyes teared up as she thought back to moments ago. Sonya was so angry. That anger had been for her, directed at her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Sonya

The one person she could always count on. The one who always had her back. The one who was her biggest fan. Mandy sighed as she looked up at Otis. Perhaps she made a mistake she thought. I mean nobody and certainly no man was worth the demise of their friendship. Mandy loved Sonya. She swallowed hard again. There it was. She loved Sonya yes. Had always said it before leaving the dark haired beauty to head back to her hotel room. It was innocent right. Telling her Best Friend that she loves her. Mandy frowned. She knew the truth. She was in love with Sonya. That is why this hurt so bad. This is why she couldn't look at Otis without annoyance. She had hurt Sonya and that thought was like driving a dagger through her heart. 

"Otis"   
"Yes Mandy"   
"I- um" Where were her words damn it  
"I am going to head back to the hotel" She frowned  
"Okay I will come-" Mandy stopped him and tried her best at a smile  
"No- It's okay, I just need to be alone for a while"   
"Oh" Otis looked down   
"Call me if you need anything"  
Mandy forced a smile "I will, thank you" She reached up and pressed her red lips to his cheek, which made Otis blush.

***

Sonya watched with envious eyes as Mandy kissed Otis' cheek. She sighed. Everything she had said about Mandy was true but it hurt Sonya when she saw the look of pain in her eyes. Fuck, she thought. She had been in love with Mandy since she could remember. Girls had come and gone in her life. but there had been one constant. Mandy, she sighed. They spent every moment together. Inside the ring and out. Mandy became her family. She couldn't admit her feelings to her best friend on live TV. She swallowed. Former best friend. She couldn't do it because she was scared of rejection. She watched as Mandy left, appearing as she was heading for the parking garage. Why wasn't Otis' leaving with her. She wondered. She sighed. It was none of her business anymore. Mandy wasn't her girlfriend. Or her friend for that matter. She didn't have to share anything with Sonya anymore. 

***

Sonya had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a knock at the door. She looked down at her towel and sighed. 

She walked to the door and opened it without looking to see who it was. Her breath caught when she saw her former best friend Mandy Rose standing there staring back at her.

"What do you want" 

Sonya watched as Mandy licked her lips. "I- I need to talk to you" 

Sonya scoffed. "Well I don't want to talk to you"

Mandy looked down at Sonya's body in a towel and swallowed hard. "Please"

Sonya rolled her eyes. Mandy always got what she wanted where Sonya was involved. It pissed her off, but it was her own fault. 

"I'm going to go change"

Mandy nodded "Yeah, okay. I'll be here"

Sonya sighed. She wanted Mandy gone. Out of her room. Out of her mind. Out of her life.

She changed into a red sweater and some MMA shorts. She came back into the room and looked at Mandy.

"So talk" Sonya looked at her and cursed her in her head for looking so damn beautiful. 

"I- I love you Sonya" 

Sonya scoffed. "No you don't"

Mandy sighed "I'm in love with you"

Sonya's blood was getting hot. How dare she. 

"Fuck you" 

Mandy started to open her mouth but Sonya stopped her. 

"How dare you come here and taunt me and tell me you love me, that you are in love with me. Go to hell"

"No- Sonya I'm serious please hear me out" 

"Please leave" Sonya turned her back on the blonde beauty

"No- I- I broke up with Otis. I just couldn't lie anymore"

Sonya turned around and looked Mandy in the eyes to find a lie. But she couldn't.

"Lie?" She asked

"My feeling for you... Sonya, I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I was so selfish and self-centered. I couldn't see that what I had in front of me all along was something great. Someone great. And that someone is you."

Sonya was speechless so Mandy continued.

"I've been in love with you since forever it seems" Mandy smiled through tears.

"I just didn't know how to tell you, I'm so sorry. I wanted to and then Otis happened and Dolph and you were there. You were there. You have always been there Sonya. I love your smile. It brightens the room" Tears were rolling down her cheeks softly. 

Sonya's eyes were watering as she stepped closer to Mandy. 

"What else?"

"I love your pride, you love the lgbtq community so much and you want to give back as much as you can and that just shows how truly wonderful you are." Sonya inched closer.

"I love your heart. You always put others before yourself and sacrifice your own happiness." 

"Man" Mandy pressed a finger to her lips.

"I'm in love with you Sonya Deville. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to confess it to you. Can you forgive me?"

Sonya's eyes searched Mandy's as she looked for a lie and again she couldn't find one. She stared at Mandy's lips before crashing her lips to the blondes. She sighed a happy sigh when Mandy didn't push her away. Their lips pressed together hard and Mandy let Sonya slip her tongue in her mouth as they pressed their bodies closer together. They broke the kiss and Sonya pressed her forehead against Mandy's. "Does that answer your question"

Mandy smiled and leaned into Sonya, taking in her scent. Kissing her forehead. "I want you Sonya"

Sonya looked at her and smiled kissing her tears away. "Mans are you sure... we don't have to tonight" 

Mandy nodded "I want to" 

and that was all Sonya needed. She cupped Mandy's face and kissed her slowly, sensationally. Taking her time. If Mandy somehow regretted this later, she would take her time and convert this to her memory. 

"Sonya, please"

She smiled as she ran her hands down Mandy's body.

"If this is a dream, do not pinch me"

"Ow!"

Mandy giggled. 

"That was cruel" she pressed her lips down Mandy's body. 

"You have too many clothes on" She helped her out of her shirt, throwing it to the floor before guiding her to the bed. She stared down at her. 

"You're so beautiful. I have dreamed of this"

Mandy smiled and laced her fingers with Sonya's.

"Make love to me"

Sonya smiled, taking their laced hands above Mandy's head and moving her hips against hers.

"Mmm" 

Sonya smiled as she kissed down to her chest. Helping her out of her bra she kissed her boobs. Cupping, biting softly and licking. 

She kissed down her stomach, licking up to her breasts again.

"Sonya" Mandy moaned.

Sonya smirked as she unbuttoned Mandy's shorts and pulled them off. She kissed Mandy on the lips, sliding her tongue in again. 

Mandy sat up and helped Sonya out of her clothes and smiled. 

"You are gorgeous Sonya"

Sonya just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you"

Sonya started rubbing Mandy, slowly first. Wanting Mandy to feel and then she rubbed faster. Inserting one finger at a time as she rubbed her clit fast.

"Sonya" Mandy was breathless.

Sonya moved to suck on her clit. 

Mandy's eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

"So goo.. good" Mandy was speechless.

Sonya pumped her fingers faster making Mandy cum 

"Oh my God. Why haven't we done this sooner"

Sonya smiled kissing Mandy hard 

"I'm so wet Mans" 

"I can take care of that" Mandy smiled as she went down on Sonya. 

"Oh Mans, I love you"

Mandy smiled as she made Sonya cum not once, not twice but three times. She laid next to Sonya as Sonya laid her head on her chest.

"Where did you learn to use your tongue like that" 

Mandy laughed. "You aren't the first woman I've had sex with Sonya"

Sonya peeked up at Mandy with a raised eyebrow and smile. "You just keep surprising me beautiful"

Mandy smiled letting her eyes drift shut and stroking Sonya's hair as they both drifted to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I am just so in my feels after watching Smackdown. Hope you enjoyed this. I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe. With love, Whitney


End file.
